Moonlight
by emoTWiLiGHT
Summary: Takes place in Twilight. What happens if Edward wasn't there to save Bella from Tyler's van? for michael buble's lover's contest. JxB... sorry Edward! I still love you!
1. Beginning

**Yay! I got an idea! This takes place in Twilight, after Edward stared at Bella with black eyes in biology. Remember that? Well, this time, he didn't return to school. This is very different than what actually happened. Sorry if I get a couple of details wrong. I only read Twilight once.**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters. Except Edward. :P lol. Please review!!!!!**

**Moonlight**

**Chapter One**

**Bella's POV**

I got out of my truck and shut the door. While turning to lock the door, I saw one if the Cullens out of the corner of my eye. It was the pale blonde boy. He was four cars away from me, getting out of his car and shutting the door. He abrupty turned and looked at me, eyes wide. That's when I heard the screech. I looked in the direction of the sound. A blue van was racing towards me. Tyler Crowley was in the drivers seat. The van showed no signs of stopping soon. I knew I should move out of the way, but I couldn't. Suddenly something hit my head, but not from the direction I was expecting. I felt cold on me as the world turned into black.

"Bella!"

I heard people shouting my name. Lots of people. I opened my eyes. Faces were all around me.

"Bella! Are you ok?"

That voice was different than the others'. Who had said that?

That's when I realized that someone was holding on to me.

His face came in front of mine. The pale blonde Cullen.

"Bella?"

"Um. What happened?"

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

Tons of voices swirled around me. Most of them sounding relieved.

"I'm Jasper Cullen."

Jasper.

That was his name.

"Hi. What happened?"

"Tyler almost hit you with his van."

Oh. Now I remember. I looked up to see Tyler's van, feet away from me with a dent in the back. The dent was shaped like a human body.

I looked at Jasper. I looked back at the van.

"Did it hit you?"

Jasper looked hesitant.

"No. I kept it from hitting you," he replied simply.

I wondered how such a skinny boy could dent a van, but my thoughts were interrupted.

"Bella! Bella, are you ok! Oh my gosh, Bella! I am so sorry!"

Tyler rushed over to where I was, still in Jasper's arms, people crowded around us.

"Bella! I'm sorry! I hit an ice patch and I couldn't stop! Oh my gosh I am so sorry! I could have killed you! Oh Bella!"  
He was in hysterics.

I struggled to stand, but the pain in my head told me it wasn't a good idea.

Instead I looked at Tyler.

"Tyler, I'm fine! You didn't hit me."

"Yeah, but I almost did, I mean, it's good this guy was here to save you. I didn't even see you. I'm so sorry!"

"Tyler, I'm fine! But your face is bleeding."

"Some glass hit me when my window broke. I don't know how. It all happened so fast. I am so sorry!"

Sirens of ambulances pierced the air.

"I'm fine, Tyler. Don't worry about it."

Paramedics came and took Tyler on a gurney. The people that were surrounding the accident eventually evaporated, no more damage done, no more interest.

Jasper was still holding onto me, his grip tight yet soft.

I started to thank him for saving me, but paramedics rushed over to us.

"Are you hurt, young lady?"

"No, I'm fine," I tried to say, but Jasper told them that I'd hit my head.

They brought a gurney over for me. Jasper let them lift me up into it, but he didn't leave.

"I'm fine," I insisted, but to no avail.

I decided to change the subject.

"Jasper, how did you get to me in time? I mean, you were all the way over th-"

"No I wasn't." He looked at me, his golden eyes cold and hard. They were beautiful.

"I was standing next to you."

"No, you weren't."

He brought his face closer to mine.

"Bella, please," he said, his eyes pleading.

As the paramedics came over to wheel me into the ambulance, Jasper returned to the act of casualty.

"Bella!" I heard Charlie shout my name right before they closed the doors.

"I'm alright, Dad!"

When I got to the hospital, they poked and prodded me.

When the doctor said it was safe, that I was ok, Charlie came into the room.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I hit my head a little, but I'm fine."

"I heard that Tyler Crowley almost hit you!"

"Yeah, but someone pulled me out of the way. Is Tyler ok?"

"Who saved you, Bella? I need to thank whoever it was."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"One of the Cullen boys. Jasper."

Just then, another doctor came into the room, followed by Jasper.

The doctor was beautiful. He looked similar to Jasper, with a pale face, golden eyes, and dark circles.

He must be Dr. Cullen.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen. You may call me Carlisle. How are you doing, Bella?"

"I'm fine."

Charlie stood up to greet Dr. Cullen and Jasper.

"I hear that your boy saved my Bella."

Jasper shrugged, rolled his eyes, and came over to stand next to me.

"It was nothing."

"Well, I would like to thank you. If you hadn't been standing right there, if you hadn't acted so quickly, then my Bella might not be alive."

It was a wonder that he wasn't tearing up.

"Bella," Dr. Cullen was speaking now.

"The nurses tell me that you don't have a concussion. How's your head?"

"It's fine. I'm fine. Can I just go now?"

Jasper tried not to laugh at my impatience.

"Well, nothing's wrong, so I guess you can."

Charlie and Carlisle were the first out of the room.

Jasper stayed behind in case I needed help.

Since we were alone, I decided to thank him and ask how he got to me so quickly.

"Alright, Jasper. I pretended that you were standing next to me, but we both know you weren't. I saw you standing like 20 feet away before the van almost hit me. What is going on?"

His face showed no emotion.

"I'm just fast."

I searched his eyes for anything that might give him away, but it looked like he was sticking to that short answer. I sighed and gave up.

After all the offical hospital stuff was taken care of, Carlisle assured Charlie that I was safe to go back to school. Charlie had his mind set on my going home, but reluctantly agreed when Carlisle arrnaged for Jasper to walk me there and stay with me as much as possible during school. So Charlie kissed me goodbye and Jasper and I headed back to school. Our walk was pretty silent. There were so many things I wanted to ask him, but I knee he would just reply like he had in the hospital, so I just walked.

When we got there, it was almost lunch and I saw no reason to head into a class that had 10 minutes left.

So we decided to hand around and wait for lunch.

"So, tell me about your family." I asked him.

"There's not much to tell. Carlisle is a doctor and he and his wife, Esme, adopted me and my siblings. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward."

"Edward's the one with bronze hair, right?"

Jasper nodded.

"He's in my biology class. But he acted really weird on my first day. At lunch, my friend said he kept looking at me, but in biology, he avoided me as much as possible. Except for a scary glare."

"So?"

The way Jasper said it was so offhanded, like he didn't even care that his brother was a freak.

"So, what's his problem?" I felt anger, but it surprised me. I tried to suppress it. Waves of calm washed over me.

"He's just not that good with people."

Oh.

"Nothing personal?"

"How would I know?"

"Your his brother."

"Adopted."

I was getting sort of frustrated with his evasivenes, but all I felt was calm. It was starting to creep me out.

"Yeah, well, you still live with him don't you?"

He shrugged.

"Well, he didn't talk about you. So I'm sorry if that hurt your feelings. Maybe he's just not interested. Not everyone will be, you know."

The lunch bell rang and he got up, walking away as people crowded the hallway.

I sat there for a minute, stunned by his words.

That's not what I was getting at, was it?

**Ok. That's chapter one. Please tell me if you like it or not. What about the title? Does it suck? I'm sorry.**

**This is for Michael Buble's Lover's contest, 'cause the first one I did was sort of diqualified. Sorry! **

**Please review!**

**Makes chapter two come a lot faster!**


	2. Weird Lunch

**Yay! Chapter two! I just uploaded chapter one, but I already had this continued in my mind. I actually almost put this is chapter one. But I didn't. **

**I don't own Twlight, New Moon, or Eclipse.**

**When I do, I'll let you know! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Moonlight**

**Chapter Two**

**Bella's POV**

I walked into lunch, trying to avoid people who were still worried about me. I muttered an occasional "I'm fine" to people while I tried to make my way to the Cullens' table.

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were already there.

I walked to the empty seat next to Jasper.

"Can I sit?"

Rosalie and Alice looked up at me, surprised.

Rosalie looked away, disinterested, while Alice energetically agreed.

Emmett looked as though he couldn't care less.

Jasper still looked slightly annoyed by my questions from earlier, but there was a calmness in his perfect face.

I sat down.

I looked at Jasper.

Eventually, he glanced my way.

"Where's your food?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry."

He blinked and looked away.

"Jasper," I turned toward him slightly and touched his arm.

He looked at my hand suspiciously.

"I'm sorry for those questions earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just curious as to why your brother was being so hostile toward me."

"Why? Why care?" His eyes narrowed.

I blinked, his question surprised me.

"If I did something to offend someone, I wanted to know what."

He returned to normal.

"You didn't offend him."

I was going ask why he had acted that way then, but I was suddenly aware of the eyes looking at us. The other Cullens were listening to our conversation.

I realized I was still turned toward Jasper, my hand on his shoulder.

I quickly dropped my hand and faced foward.

Jasper dropped his head into his arms on the table.

I looked at his head questioningly, but Alice was talking to me.  
"Oh, don't worry about Jasper. He just gets tired sometimes. Mostly because he's so emotional. Seriously, he like feels everyone's emotions. Ow. Stop kicking me under the table." Her eyes had turned to Jasper. He lifted his head enough to glare at her. Then he straightened up, sitting normally.

"She's right. I'm fine."

Rosalie and Emmett had stopped caring about our conversation, and Alice decided to join them in theirs.

Jasper and I sat in silence for awhile.

"Jasper?"

He looked at me.

"What was that about? What you said, before the lunch bell rang?"

He sighed.

"Nothing."

"Then why were you acting so weird? Like you were offended that I was asking about Edward."

"Well why were you?"

"Why was I what?" I was confused.

"Why were you asking about Edward," he explained, exasperated.

"I wondered why he was so hostile. I thought you might know something about it."

"So, you're not interested in him?"

His question took my by surprise.

Was I interested in the guy who gave me the death glare? No. I mean he was beautiful, but still. So was Jasper. And the rest of the Cullens.

"No." His eyes lightened.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

I sighed.

"Why did you want to know if I was interested in Edward?"

He averted his eyes, looking at the table. He glanced up at me, then looked at his siblings across from him. He looked down at the table and back at me.

He muttered something that I didn't hear.

"What?"

"Because I didn't want you to be," he said loud enough for me to hear, but still very silently.

The lunch bell rang and he darted off.

Wow. That was weird.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I knew I wanted something like that to go down at lunchtime, but I don't know about next. I'm considering a Jasper POV but I don't know what I would write! Ugh! This is why I do one-shots! I can't write enough for chaptered stories. Please review!**


	3. Home

**Well, I got a review! Yay...**

**but only one!**

**Come on guys!**

**Here's more anyway.**

**I do not own Twilight. I own Edward. lol. just kidding. [**

**Moonlight**

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV [as always**

After school was over, I grabbed some books from my locker and started to head out to my truck.

I opened the door to exit the school and walked out. Suddenly, someone was next to me.

"Hey."

It was Jasper.

"Hi. What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your truck. Remember, your dad said you could go back to school if I escorted you there and home."

Now I remembered.

"Oh. Thanks."

He nodded and we kept walking.

We got to my truck and he opened the passenger's door for me.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you home."

"But-" He started the truck.

OK. So he's insisting on driving me home. Whatever. I put my seatbelt on.

"Does your truck go any faster than this?"

"No."

He scoffed.

"Anyway, the speed limit is 30."

He looked at me. I looked back at him.

He rolled his eyes and slowed down.

"One day, I'll take you for a ride in a real car. With speed," he teased.

"Is that a date?" I teased back.

He sobered up, his jaw clenched a little bit.

"It's a promise." He glanced at me and continued driving.

What did I say? I was only teasing. Maybe I should apologize. But I wasn't being serious. Or maybe that's it. Maybe he wanted me to be serious. Oh my gosh, does Jasper Cullen want to date me? No. If he did, he would ask me. Right? I mean, he wouldn't be acting all weird like this. Would he? Or maybe he would. He got awfully quiet and evasive when I brought up Edward. Maybe he feared that I liked Edward. Does Jasper like me?

I shot a glance at him.

Yeah, right.

He's perfect, beautiful. He wouldn't like me.  
But do I like him?

All my emotions swirled around me, changing as often as my mind changed thought directions. Suddenly I felt a calm wash over me.

I looked at Jasper. His face looked very serene.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me feel calm all of the sudden."

"Oh. I was unaware that you weren't feeling calm." A smile tugged at his lips.

Then the truck was pulling into my driveway. He shut off the engine and quickly made his way over to my door, which he opened for me. That was like the second time. He's such a gentleman.

"Jasper, how are you going to get back to your house?"

He grinned.

"I considered that. I asked Alice if she could come pick me up, but she had plans. She said she'd be here around six. Is that okay? Or would you like me to walk home?" His grin deepened, slightly devilish at the trickery he was so obviously pulling on me. Somehow he knew that I wouldn't make him walk home. Therefore, he had three hours with me before Alice would pick him up. Coincidence or plan?

"No, that's fine. I'm sure Charlie won't mind."

He smiled wide, happy that his plan had worked.

Sigh. Boys.

I used my key to unlock the door and walked in. I hung my coat on the coat rack and locked the door behind Jasper.

He walked into the living room and then the kitchen.

"Nice place."

"Thanks. Jasper, I have to make dinner for Charlie now. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I'll just watch you."

"OK. It's not that interesting, but you can help if you like."

"I think I'll watch," he teased.

"Suit yourself." I rolled my eyes.

In the end, he did help me. I decided to make lasagna for Charlie, but I couldn't get the sauce can open. Jasper tried, but only succeeding in getting it all over himself and the floor.

After that, I asked him to help me shape some dough for noodles.

The result was uneven lasagna shaped like a circle, with ketchup for sauce.

Charlie loved it.

"Thank you, Jasper, for helping Bella make this rather different, yet delicious dinner. And thanks for saving her and helping her home."

"No problem, sir."

We finished eating, mostly me and Charlie, Jasper didn't really eat. After dinner was done, Jasper offered to help clean dishes.

"No thanks. The plates really don't deserve to be broken." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He hung his head in mock shame.

I finshed up the dishes quickly while he watched television with Charlie. When I turned around to go into the living room, I was suddenly swept into the air. Jasper had picked me up. He was now holding my waist, lifting me up into the air. He started to throw me over his shoulder, with me squealing and kicking the whole time.

"Jasper! Put me down!" I yelled, laughing.

He ignored my command and continued to carry me over his shoulder.

"I hear you have homework," Jasper said as he grabbed my backpack from the floor in the living room and started walking upstairs.

"Yeah, so?"

"Charlie said to make sure you get it done."

"He did not."

Jasper opened the door of my room, set me down on my bed, and started taking books out of my backpack.

"No, but I doubt he'll let me come over tomorrow or take you out on the weekends if you're falling behind in school."

I stopped laughing. Take me out? What does he mean? Take me out as in a date?

Jasper handed me my Calculus book. I groaned.

"Do I have to start with math?"

"It's the most important subject," he replied smugly.

"I hate you." I started opening the book.

Jasper took my hands in his. He looked at me in the eyes. I looked back. His eyes were beautiful.

"No, you don't," he said in a way that conveyed the sincerity.

Looking into his smoldering topaz eyes, I found it hard to speak.

"No, I don't," I repeated, unable to think of a witty response. I thought nothing but Jasper, eyes.

He leaned forward, placing his lips on mine very softly. They were cold. But sweet.

I closed my eyes and kissed him back, letting go of his hands to grab his neck. I pulled him closer slightly. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

Was I really kissing Jasper Cullen? Did Jasper kiss me?

What was going on?

Then, just as soon as it happened, he pulled away.

"Bella." He looked into my eyes. He grabbed me shoulders and shook me gently.

"Breathe, Bella."

Did I stop breathing?

I inhaled and exhaled.

His eyes stopped showing concern as he smiled and wrapped me into a hug.

"That's the second time you scared me today, Bella."

"I'm sorry," I squeaked out as the incredible cold of his body numbed all my thoughts.

"Just promise me you'll stop almost dying every time I see you," he smirked.

"Okay."

My fingers found his face again and I pulled his lips to mine, making sure to breathe.

His arms engulfed my waist and he hoisted me up onto the chair he was sitting on.

Once I was comfortable, he let go and entwined his fingers in my hair. I did the same, forcing myself to breathe.

When the kiss ended, we stared into each others' eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

The blaring horn of a car interrupted our trance.

"I have to go. Alice is here." He stood up and looked at me again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

"Yes. Jasper. Tomorrow."

He smiled as he started to walk downstairs.

"Don't forget to finish your homework," he called out. I heard the front door shut.

Homework. Right. Like I can concentrate after that.

**What did you think of the chapter?**

**Tell me in a review please!**

**Sigh. I know Bella has to know that Jasper's a vampire eventually.**

**I'm doing this way different than Twilight. I think I'll have him just tell her. What do you think?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Secrets Unveiled

**Yay! The fourth chapter! And all update today! Wow! This chapter is kind of quick... I skipped around parts just to jump in to where Jasper would tell Bella something very important... I think you know what.**

**Thanks to help-me-if-you-can for the idea! I knew I had to do it, but didn't know how. The idea was great!**

**So I wrote it. Even if it is WAY different from Twilight. Just goes to show that I don't own it!**

**So review!**

Over the course of weeks, or was it months? I could never keep track of time when Jasper was around. Anyway, while time went by, Jasper and I grew closer together. I had to remember to breathe every time he kissed me, he took me to school and brought me home, we did everything together. He missed a couple of days of school. When it was sunny, the Cullens went hiking. I missed him on those days, but he always came back. And out love was always strong.

I stayed in touch with my friends, of course, but I loved no one more than Jasper. It wasn't just teenage puppy love either. It was a friendly love, yet still passionate. But not too passionate, if you know what I mean.

On one sunny day that he and his family were out hiking, my friends Jessica and Angela invited me to go to Port Angeles with them for some shopping. I had nothing to do that night, so I said yes. Plus some girl time sounded fun.

They were looking for dresses for the school dance, which I was not going to, but I helped them anyway.

But at one point, we separated as I went to look for a bookstore. Jessics gave me directions and we all agreed to meet up in an hour for some dinner.

When I arrived at the bookstore, it was not what I was looking for.

So I decided to walk around some more.

As I was walking, thoughts of Jasper flooded my head. I couldn't wait to see him again.

Suddenly I realized that it was getting dark. It was time to meet Jessica and Angela for dinner.

I started headed back in the right way, but everything looked different.

Four men were walking my way.

They looked creepy. A short one with dark hair said hi to me.

I kept on walking, but I had no idea where I was. I was lost.

I accessed my memory, trying to decide which way was right.

Walking in the direction that I was sure was correct, I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced quickly to find out that two of the men from earlier were behind me. No one else was around.

Fear started rising in my stomach then, and I walked slightly faster. Enough to increase my speed, but not enough to let them know I was on to them. I brought the strap of my purse to the front of me and clutched it tighter, but I considered dropping it and running. Of course I wouldn't be able to run because of the fear in my head. But oddly enough, my fear wasn't intense. It was actually practical. Just keep walking normally, find a place with lots of people, and go back to Jessica and Angela.

Occasionally, I glanced back casually. They were still following me. Or maybe they were just headed in the same direction?

I heard their voices and laughter behind me but I could not figure out what they were saying.

Certain that I was on the right track to the restaurant, I continued my walk.

As I neared the corner, breathing became easier. I was almost there.

But when I turned, I saw nothing but wall. Wall and two men. The other two of the four that I had seen earlier.

That is when I knew I was in trouble.

I tried to scream, but the panic bubbling up in my throat made it impossible.

I knew I had to scream. I knew I needed to muster up all my strength and all my volume and scream. I also needed to run. But my body would not respond with my brain. I was frozen. The two guys in front of me started ambling their way over, and I could hear the two guys behind me walking closer. They had cornered me.

Scream, Bella! Scream!

Suddenly, that's when I heard the screech.

A silver car was headed straight for me, its headlights blazing. It burned my eyes.

The car was going at an unbelieveable speed. It halted right in front of me. Its driver got out and ran over to me.

"Bella! Are you ok?"

It was Jasper. How did he get here?

"Don't worry your pretty little head. She's fine. We're here to make sure of that. She'll be in great company," the short guy said, smirking suggestively.

Jasper turned his attention toward the men.

I could feel the pure rage of his anger as if it were my own.

"And just what do you mean by that?" His voice was sharp and loud.

"Aw, you know. Poor girl, lost and alone at night in the city. And a pretty one at that." By now the man was directly behind me. I tried to move, but he reached out and grabbed my wrist with one hand, while grabbing my rear with the other.

Suddenly I heard a sharp crack and I no longer felt his disgusting hands on me.

I turned to see where the sound was in time to see him thrown against the wall.

His friends watched in amazement, but their amusement was short-lived. Jasper had attacked another guy and was proceeding to punch his lights out.

One of the men kicked him in the side. I winced. He kicked pretty hard.

But for some reason, Jasper looked undeterred.

The guy he was laying into stopped moving, and Jasper turned onto the other one. I watched, stunned and slightly horrified as his neck snapped.

There was only one guy left, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

Then I felt two arms around me, dragging me backwards.

I did scream then.

As soon as I got the sound out, Jasper was there, his foot connecting with the guys' jaw.

He went hurtling backwards, slamming into the wall as the first had done.

I stared at Jasper. That wall had to have been at least 100 feet away.

Jasper looked at the men, making sure none were getting back up to fight again. Jasper looked completely fine, as if he had not just killed four men. As if he hadn't thrown two against the wall. As if no one had kicked him.

"Bella, are you alright?"

Was I alright? Or was I crazy? Hallucinating? What had just happened? Surely little Jasper hadn't just taken out four men three times bigger than him. Had he?

"Yeah. I'm fine."

I felt surprisingly calm.

Jasper led me to his car and opened the door for me. I climbed in. Jasper sat in the drivers side, jaw tightening and untightening. I felt surges of anger quickly suppressed by calm. It scared me, but I felt no fear.

Jasper's eyes were shut tight.

"Jasper, you're not hurt are you? You didn't get hurt, right?"

"No, Bella. I'm fine. I'm just very angry."

"Why?"

He looked at me.

"Because of those men. They were going to hurt you, Bella! Why didn't you run? Why were you standing there? Bella, you could have gotten killed!"

Tears tried to form in my eyes, but I didn't feel sad or hurt or upset at all. Those were the thoughts in my mind, but my emotions were annoyingly calm.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." My voice came out as a whisper.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella. I'm mad at them. Just the idea of what they were thinking..." He shuddered as I felt more anger suppressed by calm.

Jasper finally seemed to calm down himself and he started the car.

"Jasper? How did you not get hurt back there?"

He looked at me.

"I mean, how did you fight like that? You took them all out and didn't get hurt at all. That's inhuman."

Jasper winced slightly at my last word.

"Ah, it's kind of hard to explain, Bella."

"Try me," I looked into his eyes, begging for an answer.

His eyes searched mine.

"Alright," he agreed. "But first, you need to eat."

He pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, where Jessica and Angela were waiting for me.

They rushed over to greet me, asking why I was an hour late.

I explained that Jasper had ran into me while I was lost. No need to make them suspicious of Jasper's incredible fighting powers, too.

"We already ate without you. Sorry, Bella." Angela's voice was apologetic.

"That's fine."

"Yes, but I need to get Bella something to eat anyway. You ladies don't mind if I take her home, do you? I mean, you shouldn't have to sit and watch her eat. I'll do that, and you can just go home now if you want." Jasper smiled brilliantly at them.

"Sure," they agreed dumfoundedly, staring at him.

Jasper walked me into the restaurant, ignoring the waitress who was flirting with him and checking him out. He watched as I ate. When I was done, he signaled for the check.

"Ready to go home?"

"I'm ready to leave." He smiled and walked me to his car.

Once again, he opened the door for me.

Once inside, I asked for an explanation.

"So, what was it that's hard to explain?"

He looked at me.

"You're not going to give it up, are you?"

"Nope."

"Alright then. What is it that you wanted me to explain?"

What did I want him to explain? Hmm. It was a long list.  
"How did you get to me so fast when Tyler was about to hit me? How did you dent his car? How did you fight all those guys and not get hurt? Why do sudden waves of calm hit me whenever I'm around you?"

Jasper chuckled at my long line of questions.

"Well, there's an individual explanation for each of your questions, Bella, but they all start with one simple fact. I am a vampire."

"A vampire."

"Yes."

"Do you suck blood?"

"Yes."

"Human blood?"

"No."

Hmm. That was good.

"Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"But you don't."

"Right."

"Mine?"

He hesitated.

"Most tempting of all."

"If you drank my blood, would I die?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to die?"

"No."

"Does the fact that you're vampire have something to do with that fighting and how you saved me from Tyler's van?"

"Yes."

"Super powers?" I guessed.

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"No."

I looked at his face and knew that he was not, but I never really doubted that he was telling me the truth.

"The rest of your family?"

"Vampires."

"They don't drink human blood either?"

"No."

We pulled into my driveway then.

"You staying tonight?" Jasper normally came over every night, somehow silently getting in through my window. He stayed all night, and was always awake when I woke up in the morning. Now I realized it must have something to do with being a vampire.

"Yes."

"Okay."

I started to get out of his car.

"Wait," he rushed around to help me out.

"You're not freaked out at all?"

"No."

"Hmm."

"Should I be?"

"I just told you that I was a creature people thought were fake. A creature that drinks blood."

"You don't drink human blood."

"But it's tempting to me."

"But you don't want to kill me." I had him there and he knew it.

"Doesn't mean I won't."

I rolled my eyes at him and pecked his cheek.

"Of course you won't."

I hurried inside before Charlie could tell that I was outside and investigated.

I said hello, gave him a brief description of my day, leaving out the part about Jasper being a vampire, of course, and headed upstairs for bed.

Jasper's a vampire. I guess it's kinda scary if I think about it, but I'll always love him no matter what. Should I care that he isn't human? I don't think so.

**Sorry for the crappy ending. And the ping-pong battle of dialogue. And for rushing into the part where he tells her he's a vampire. Sorry. Thanks to help-me-if-you-can for the idea of how Jasper would tell Bella what he is.**

**Sigh. I have no idea how to end this story. But it will be done one day. Hmm. Four chapter in one day. I'm impressed with myself. But now all my creativity has run dry. That's ok. I need to go to bed soon anyway. [**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Talk

**I own nothing.**

**Review.**

When I woke up in the morning, Jasper was laying next to me, like I know he always will be.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Morning, Jasper." He kissed me softly and sweetly. I sighed contentedly as I realized there was no school today, I was free to spend all day with Jasper.

My hands moved up to his neck to pull him closer. He deepened the kiss and I faintly remembered how to breathe. Emotions of love sprayed all over me, almost empowering. I gasped at the intensity of the feeling. Jasper pulled away.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," I whispered, trying to find my voice.

He smiled and buried his face in my hair, his lips pressing softly against my neck and up to my lips.

"Jasper?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Can we talk more about what you told me yesterday?"

He let go of my hair, placing his hands on my waist gently as he pulled his face away slightly.

"Yes. Are you still ok with the concept, or do you need me to back off?"

"No." I tightened my grip, scooting closer. He laughed quietly.

"I just want to know. You said you have powers?"

"Yes. Vampires get better speed and strength."

"That explains how you saved me so swiftly without getting hurt."

"Yes."

"Well, do you have any other powers? Anything special?"

"Yes. I can control emotions, but I also feel them about ten times more."

"That explains it," I whispered to myself.

"Explains what?"

Jasper heard me. I guess I'm not that surprised.

"Good hearing too?" He nodded.

"Oh, it explains why sudden waves of calm wash over me sometimes. And why I felt empowering love just now."

If Jasper was able to blush, he would have.

"Sorry. You felt that? I was trying to keep it under control. I just love you so much." His finger traced my face and he leaned in to kiss me again.

Again, I felt waves of love, but they weren't as intense this time. Maybe I'm getting used to it.

"I feel that you love me too."

"Yes," I answered, although it wasn't really a question.

He kissed me again, but this time he pulled away quicker than normal.

"I love that, Bella."

"Love what?"

"I can hear your heartbeat, and everytime I kiss you it speeds up and skips as it pounds harder."

Had my heart been doing that? I hadn't realized.

"Sorry," I mumbled as his lips found mine again. We both hand one hand of the others' hair, the other hand on the others' waist. We never wanted to separate.

Eventually, we were forced to of course, when Jasper heard Charlie's car in the driveway downstairs.

He crept out my window, promising me with a kiss to be back tonight.

My day without Jasper was uneventful, but it was worth it to see him waiting for me in my room after my shower. I fell asleep happily.

**Sorry for the shortness. I actually think the next chapter might be the last. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Ending Life

**I still own nothing. Last chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

Throughout the night, my dreams mirrored my thoughts. When I awoke, I knew what I had to do.

"Jasper?" I foreced my eyes open.

"Bella?" I felt his cold hand on my back, holding me to him.

"Jasper, will you turn me into a vampire? I mean, if that's possible, which I don't know if it is. But if it is, I would very much like to be one."

"Bella, maybe we should save this conversation for a time when you're a little more conscious."

"I'm wide-awake, Jasper. I've been thinking about this ever since you told me."

"But that was two days ago."

"Enough time for me to make up my mind."

"But you don't even know everything yet."

"I'll learn."

"Bella," his voice held concern, warning, and protest.

"Jasper." My voice hardened with my eyes. I was not backing down.

"Why?"

"I want to spend forever with you."

"What makes you think you won't?"

"Humans die, Jasper."

"So do vampires."

"Not like us."

"True. But, how did you know that?" I could feel bewilderment coming from Jasper.

"Good guess. Now, please, Jasper, I want to become one of you."

"Bella, in order to change you, I'd have to bite you, and then I don't know if I could do that without drinking your blood and killing you. If I did succeed, you'd go through three days of agonizing pain to become a vampire. And the first year is the hardest. We Cullens eat animals and not humans,but their scent is very tempting and delicious. Newborns have more difficulty controlling themselves."

"Okay, but you'll be there to help me, Jasper. There really is no problem."

"Bella, do the words 'agonizing pain' mean nothing to you?"

"You mean more."

My heartfelt words stopped his protests. I could tell that he was feeling my emotions. How much I loved him, how sure I was of this decision.

"You'd have to be away from Forks for a year at least."

"That's okay."

"School. Charlie. Friends."

"You're more important than my friends. School, schmool. I'll see Charlie again."

There was no way anything could stop me.

"Bella, can you at least wait for graduation so that you can tell everyone you're going to college? People getting suspicious isn't good."

"No, I can't, Jasper. I'll tell everyone that I went off to marry you, or I went back to Phoenix to live with Renee. I'll tell them whatever you want."

"Bella."

"Jasper."

We looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

"You're really not going to give this up, are you?"

"Nope."

He sighed.

"If it's really what you want-"

"It is."

"Bella, will you please wait for graduation so as not to arouse suspicion any more than necessary?"

"Jasper, that's a year away!"

After more arguing, we decided on a plan. I would somehow get an early college acceptance, even if I had to fake it, I would get my GED and quit school, leave for "college" and Jasper, along with the rest of the Cullens, would stay with me in a secluded place for the first year. After that, I could return to Forks if I wanted, or not.

It took a couple of weeks to get the necessities ready and convince Charlie, but finally I had my GED and was headed off to an early admission from the University of Juneau. Or so everybody thought.

What really happened was Jasper and I went to a small town in Colorado, where he changed me.

He was right, the pain was agonizing, but I barely remember it now.

The first year was hard as he said, but I stuck with it. No human-killing for me, Isabella Marie Cullen.

Yep.

Jasper and I got married.

We visited Forks every so often, mostly saying hi to his family. Charlie didn't appreciate me marrying so young, but he loved me all the same.

That was over 50 years ago. We've spent every day forever, our love never diminishing. We had many odd adventures, but they just seemed to bring us closer together when we had thought that would be impossible.

I don't remember much of my life before I met Jasper, but every vivid detail I do remember is written down in this book. My journal, of sorts. I just figured that one day, I may forget how I came to be a vampire and it would be nice to remind myself... Or maybe my future 'children' if I ever got enough courage to change someone.

All I knew is that I'd live my life with Jasper, no matter what.

**END! No more story!**

**Sorry.**

**I definitely did NOT stick to the Twilight plot. Sorry. I actually kinda rushed the whole changing thing, but I figured, if Bella was writing it down, she wouldn't include every second. Just the important stuff.**

**Hope you like! Review if you did! If you didn't like, review also!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
